


This love

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is never easy Love Doesn't last forever but some loves are worth fighting for to The End of Time itself and even after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This love

**_Oh no_ **  
**_See you walking 'round like it's a funeral_ **  
**_Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold?_ **  
**_We just getting started; don't you tip toe, tip toe_ **  
________________________________________________  
_The cold Ocean breeze tickled her feet as she sat on the beach trying to get herself comfortable , this wasn't something she normally did but she didn't really have a choice in the matter this time. Something was changing, deep down she could see it and as she glanced over at her Aunt and Uncle she felt they were watching her more than normal. Maybe they could feel it too , feel the change that was coming, for some reason she'd always been able to tell when something was about to happen either good or bad and this time she wasn't completely sure what it was going to be or how fast it was going to come._

_Taking out a camera she snapped a few pics here and there of the sand and the shore and the sky but it didn't leave her as satisfied as normal and a sad little sigh came from her lips. Maybe the change was making her feel like it . Maybe it was making her feel so bad or maybe it was being back at the place her parents always used to take her before they died mysteriously in a car accident it still made no sense, no sense how they both died and she survived it she was nothing special she was just plain old Penelope Parker, age eighteen, a simple student._

_"I'm going to head in now!" She called to her Aunt and Uncle knowing they probably weren't even listening. This place was special to them too , they'd been married here and spent most of their honeymoon at the inn they'd been staying at and she had tried to stay happy for them but for some reason she couldn't and that was why she was so glad they couldn't tell when she was unhappy._

_The only one that could anymore was her best friend and she owed so much to him for everything he'd done for her and for everything his father had done for her. They were almost like a second family to her but they could never truly replace her Aunt and her uncle and her two beloved parents. She'd been sending Harry a few pictures just to see what he thought then again she was always doing that, for some reason these days his opinion on them was the only one that mattered to her anymore and she didn't quite understand why that was._

 

**_Ah!  
Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece._ **

 

After a few moments she arrived back in her room and laid down on her bed face to the ceiling and then the biggest smile ever seen went over her face as she heard her phone. Then again she was always smiling when he texted her and couldn't really understand why. 

(Text) Pen. They're beautiful, nice work mate. Can't wait to see them developed, don't fiddle with them anymore. Hope you're okay. I know being there can't be easy for you, when you get back I'll let you make me suffer through star wars or something. 

Take care

Harryxo 

(Text) 

 

Hey dude, thanks x things are fine I guess. Hey! You said you liked star wars!

Hope you're okay too and not being a pain as normal :p

 

Penxo 

Damn it, she was fiddling with them. Just playing around with the effects on her camera and just testing what each one would look like merged in with the photographs. 

**You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me.**

 (Text)

I say a lot of things Pen. I also said you looked good in that grey dress the other day.

 

Oi ! You're such a dick sometimes. :p

Harryxo

PS: stop fiddling with them !

 

(Text)

 

How did you....?

 

(Text) 

 

;) 

 

Talk to you later doll face dad's taking on the lecture train again. 

 

(Text)

Oh my god. Have fun , heading to a barbecue tonight so I won't be back till late. Love you dude. X

 

(Text)

 

Yeah yeah love you too mate. Take care and no flirting with guys. X

 

Rolling her eyes she turned her phone off and a small smirk went over her face. As if anyone would flirt with her she wasn't exactly attractive but she was smart she did have that going for her but most guys didn't really see intelligence as a bonus anymore they just thought of something that didn't even matter as long as the girl was pretty enough  it didn't matter whether she was dumb.

 Heading across the room she took out her book from her school bag and opened it to the page they'd been studying in class of course she  knew it and of course she wasn't confused at all but she liked looking over things. It was poetry anyway with  poetry you could just get lost in it. 

 

**You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy.**

 

She felt like she was in a world completely all her own when  she read books , they were her life without them she figured she wouldn't have gotten over the depression over her parents dying as quick. They helped her so much and she had seen so much of the world and she'd never had to leave her room.

"I wish to write such rhymes as shall not suggest a restraint, but contrariwise the wildest freedom."

 

Emerson. So beautiful she thought to herself and was just about to turn the page when she heard her Aunt coming. Dang it, just when she'd been getting to the good bit as well.

Oh well they could wait and she figured judging by her aunt's tone she wasn't in the mood to.

 

( to be continued..


End file.
